


Day 22: Hard to Get

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [22]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Teasing, fem! Galo, fem! Lio, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Sometimes, Lio only lets Galo watch.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 22: Hard to Get

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3Xp8KB)


End file.
